The present invention relates to an ornamental element to be applied to a lock of the hair of the user.
It is known that since time immemorial people, particularly of female sex, have worn ornamental elements such as bracelets, necklaces, pins, earrings, pendants and similar articles.
Frequently ornamental articles to be arranged on the hair of the user have been used. By way of example there is mentioned the application of flowers, small beads and other decorative elements to the hair, a typical application among primitive people.
Actually the decoration of the hair of the user is not carried out in general with special devices but by utilizing hairpins, small combs and similar articles which, in addition to collecting in some manner the hair of the user, are shaped in a particular manner so as to guarantee a certain aesthetic effect.
In addition, particularly in the more recent years, the utilization of dyeing with coloring materials so as to give particular color to the hair has spread among women and to a lesser extent among men.
However, actual jewelry articles and articles of non-precious metals such as chains, pins and similar articles, are not applied to the hair of the user because of the difficulty of making sure that these objects remain in the hair in a stable manner.
The object of the present invention is to provide an ornamental element which remains continuously on or in the hair of the user and which is simple from the constructive point of view and easy to apply to the hair of the user.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing an element which has elastic means so that it may grasp a lock of hair of the user and at least a chain for decoration purpose hangs from the elastic means. In this manner the user has available a decorative element which may potentially acquire a great variety of aesthetic appearances in relation to the particular conformation of both the chain or chains present and the elastic means which grasp the hair.